1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices and electronic devices mounting the display devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a reflection-type liquid crystal display device and an electronic device mounting the reflection-type liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical conventional liquid crystal display device using a polarization-changing optical element, such as a twisted nematic (TN) liquid crystal or a super-twisted nematic (STN) liquid crystal, which rotates the polarization axis, has a configuration in which the polarization-changing optical element is sandwiched between two polarizers. It therefore has a low light efficiency and, in particular, is a reflection-type display device having a dark display.
For the purpose of displaying in the dark, a transflector is provided below the liquid crystal display device and light is illuminated from its lower side. The use of the transflector causes a considerable amount of shading of the incident light, resulting in a dark display.